DESTINY The Fallen Warmind
by KhronosV
Summary: When the Fallen presence on Venus grows rapidly, the Vanguard sends Emilia to inspect. She finds herself in a situation that could kill her for good. She undergoes trials, trying to revive what was once in her. But when she feels she's ready, she goes after the Fallen. But the Fallen have a plan, a plan that would make the next battle, possibly worse than the Battle of Twilight Gap
1. CHAPTER ONE One More Threat

I stood impatiently, waiting for Commander Zavala to finish another one of his speeches. I looked over to Cayde-6—we usually just call him Cayde—and he shrugged. He understood me, we were both Hunter's after all. Zavala suddenly stopped speaking, so I turned to leave.

He cleared his throat, " We're not done yet, Emilia," he said, " You haven't been listening, have you? "

I turned around, sighing, " I heard everything you said, the Hive—"

He shook his head, " The Fallen," he interrupted, " They are up to something."

I walked back into the Hall of Guardian's, " Aren't they always? Just send me in and I'll shoot them like usual."

Ikora Rey sighed, " It's not that simple," she began, " We may not know what the Fallen are doing, but they are definitely up to something big."

Cayde patted me on the shoulder, " C'mon, you know we'll send you in anyways," he said looking back to the rest of the Vanguard.

He then leaned in to whisper, " Make sure you bring me back a cool weapon."

I hid my smile, looking back to Zavala, " So, where's this...threat? " I asked.

Zavala put his arms behind his back, " Venus. The Fallen presence there has increased rapidly."

Of course, they sent me out to figure out what the Fallen were up to. Those Fallen, always up to no good and always making the world, more like _solar system_ harder to live in for others. But it's not like I minded them fighting the Hive or Cabal even. Hell, I didn't care if they fought the Vex. My Ghost brought me my ship, the _Courier_ , and I climbed inside. I flipped a few switches, making sure to take it off of autopilot before I flew off into space. Within a few minutes, I was just above the Venus. I looked down to its slightly misty form, looking to see if there was anything I could see from orbit.

The planet had an orange and yellow hue to it. Once I landed my ship just in front of an old Golden Age building, I stepped out and looked around. Of course there weren't many Fallen in sight, most of them went into hiding after we killed Skolas, and even more so after we destroyed SIVA.

My Ghost appeared next to me, " We're close to where Zavala sent us but, I don't see a thing! " he said, spinning around.

I nodded, pulling out my gun, " Well, we'll just have to look around," I said, " Again."

My weapon of choice this time, was the Monte Carlo. It was quite a good Auto Rifle, as it did many things and even had a blade on the front. We, well, I walked forward as my Ghost floated behind me.

After about an hour of walking, the Ghost called me, " Guardian, come look at this," he said.

I turned around, going back to where he floated, " What? "

He scanned a metal object I didn't see before, " This isn't right," he said, " This is technology from a Warmind."

I grabbed the item. It was smaller than I thought, but had the familiar Warmind symbol. The white diamond had two, wing like shapes coming out of the back.

I turned to my Ghost, " I hope it isn't SIVA again," I said.

The ground beneath us began to shake. I looked up, spotting a Fallen Ketch flying over the tall building. Behind us, I could hear Fallen screeches. I looked back up to the Ketch, it was silver in places, as was the symbol that was on it. A single arc bolt shot just past me. I turned, crouching and aiming my gun at the Fallen Vandal. I pulled the trigger, shooting through his head and releasing the ghost like Ether inside of him.

My Ghost looked around, " Uh oh," he said, " Looks like they spotted us."

I shot at another Vandal as I found cover, " Wow, I didn't know that."

A Fallen Skiff flew down just in front of us. More and more Fallen of all shapes and sizes jumped down from it, landing a short distance away. I took a deep breath, standing and firing at the Vandal's behind me. An arc blast hit me in the back, making me fall and roll forward. I aimed my gun at the remaining Dreg that stood over me, and shot through his body.

After I stood, I could see at least twenty Vandal's, and even a Captain walking towards me, with some going into a building to my right. I continued running until I found a complex. It was damp and overgrown with vines. A screen reading _Ishtar Academy_ was to my right, along with a few broken down walls.

I sighed, knowing that I needed to hide. Once I was behind the broken wall—which provided quite a bit of cover—the Fallen walked by, allowing me to go the opposite direction. Though I didn't know where I was going, I did find an overgrown path that seemed to lead somewhere. After slowly walking through the path, I realized it wasn't natural, if you could consider anything on Venus to be natural. Up ahead, I saw more and more Fallen. Ikora was right. There was Fallen activity which could've rivaled the numbers at the Battle of Twilight Gap. They wore different colors than the ones I was used to seeing.

They reminded me of...

The Fallen that Ar Nyt killed in the Cosmodrome. They wore the same colors. Dark blue cloaks, with silver armor and faded orange lines.

My Ghost flew up to me, " That doesn't look good," he said, " They're building something. We should go see what."

I nodded, going into a crouching position and slowly walking forward. The ground beneath me began to shake quite a bit. I looked up to see at least three Fallen Ketch's floating above the odd structure in front of me. I eventually got close enough to see a few details on the massive structure. It was an odd shape, with red lines throughout and most of the frame still visible on the right side. It was only half complete.

One symbol in particular caught my eye. The symbol of a Warmind.


	2. CHAPTER TWO Report

It wasn't right. Staring at the symbol on a Fallen structure. I shook my head. Maybe it was just another piece of scrap metal they found. But as I looked at the structure, it looked like a Warmind. It just, did. I took a deep breath, walking backwards. While walking backwards, I bumped into something. I froze, turning around slowly to see a Fallen Captain looking down at me. It raised its gun, pointing it at me as it yelled something in its own language.

I ducked under its first shot, and then jumped into the air, kicking off of it again to jump further over him. I then began running as many more Fallen fired upon me. Once back to the to where I landed, and had my Ghost call my ship. A single red arc blast flew through my left shoulder, making me stumble a bit and almost fall off of the cliff just a foot ahead. I layed against a large stone while waiting for my ship.

The _Courier_ finally arrived. I stood, jumping up to it and climbing inside as another red blast tore through my right calf. I left the ship in my Ghost's hands this time as I tried to recover from my wounds. Ghost flew the ship over the structure as we began escaping. I looked back down at it, I could see a few red cords going throughout it. _Moving_ through it.

We flew off into space, towards the Last City.

 **The Last City**

Once at the Tower, I still hadn't regenerated my wounds, and my Ghost failed to heal me twice. I stumbled into the Hall of Guardian's and fell onto the table at the center.

Cayde stepped back, " Whoa, you okay there, Guardian? " he asked.

I shook my head, screaming, " I can't heal! "

Ikora rushed over to me, helping me stand and sit on the ground next to her.

She leaned down, " What happened? "

I took a deep breath as it felt like my arm was being eaten away, " The Fallen, they're on Venus alright," I said, clenching my jaw, " So is a Warmind."

Zavala shook his head, " That's not possible. None of our scans have shown a single Warmind structure anywhere but Earth."

I nodded, " I don't think it was there," I said, " They've _built_ it."

Cayde tilted his head to the side, " Wait, so they're making a _Warmind_. In that case, we don't need to really worry do we? " he said, looking to each of us, " It wouldn't be as deadly as Rasputin anyways."

Ikora sighed, " We don't know that, Cayde."

I struggled to stand as my right leg felt like crumbling at any moment.

Ikora crouched down beside me, " Lay down, I'll try to figure out what's wrong."

I nodded, laying down as she inspected my wounds. My mind began drifting off to what I had seen. A Warmind on Venus. Not just a Fallen weapon like the other times.

I opened my eyes instantly, " There's something else," I said, " There's a new Fallen House there, wearing the same colors as the one that got killed in the Cosmodrome."

Ikora stood, " There's nothing I can do, Emilia," she said, " There's something inside of you."

I nodded, regaining my strength and standing through the pain. This wasn't right. Guardian's were supposed to shrug off wounds and death. But this time, it wasn't so simple. I would have to wait for my body to heal.

Zavala spoke up, " This is bad, Guardian," he began, " A new House and a Warmind at the same time. This isn't like anything we've seen the Fallen do before. We'll need to send someone to find out more information."

" I'll go," I said.

Ikora placed her hand on my shoulder, " You're not...strong enough."

I walked grabbed my gun and used it as a cane, " Oh I am, even if I die, I'll still come back."

Zavala looked to Ikora, " She's the best shot we've got, we have no other choice."


	3. CHAPTER THREE History of a House

As I knew they would, they still sent me back into action. This time, to a Vex construct they called the Forgotten Well. They detected the structure recently but didn't find any sign of the Vex near it. But as everyone knows, the Vex keep information on everything. That's where I would find out about this new House.

I climbed out of my ship and took a deep breath. My wounds had finally begun healing slightly—no thanks to my Light—so I was able to go on this mission. I began walking towards the tan, blocky structure. It was taller than any Vex structure I had ever seen, as it reached high into the sky. I ran inside of the open door, noticing vines covering the inside quite a bit.

After reaching further into the complex, there was still no sign of the Vex. They usually didn't abandon things. I climbed onto a few objects and jumped to another ledge. There weren't stairs to the spire, as the Vex could simply teleport wherever they needed to go. I sighed, jumping to the next. I landed on my right leg, causing me to scream from the pain.

My Ghost appeared, " Are you alright?"

I nodded, clenching my jaw, " I'm fine."

I continued jumping between ledges until I reached an actual floor. I stepped onto it, fully expecting it to be empty. A single red bolt shot into my left shoulder, right into my other wound. I grunted, rolling to the side and pulling out a Hand Cannon to shoot the Vex Hobgoblin in its single red eye. Its body fell onto the ground in front of me. It was bronze—like most Vex—and had white stripes throughout its body. I continued up the spire, passing at least twelve more floors until I reached the final one. A console of sorts sat at the center with a large pit in front of it. My Ghost flew up to the console, hacking in as usual. Eventually, he stopped.

" I've got what we need—"

Another Hobgoblin shot my Ghost out of the air. I dove to catch it just before it fell all the way down to where we came from. He disappeared back into...wherever they go, leaving me to focus on the enemy. I shot through the enemy and ran forward. A Vex Minotaur teleported in front of me, making me jump backwards. I looked around, more and more red eyes appeared. We were surrounded. As I stepped backwards towards the pit, they charged their rifles. I shook my head, and jumped. I fell for at least ten seconds before I needed to jump off of the air so I wouldn't die. I kicked off of the air, a little too late, and slammed into the ground harshly. I didn't injure myself too much, but I did hurt my other leg. Vex teleported down to the ground, raising their guns at me.

" Ghost! " I yelled, making him appear, " Get my ship! "

Another red bolt shot through my stomach. I coughed up blood. It wasn't right, their attacks hurt more than I remembered. Maybe it was because I couldn't heal that I only now really noticed the actual amount of pain. I fell onto my knees as my ship approached. I couldn't do it any longer. The Vex Minotaur stood over me, raising its leg to crush me.

I rolled onto my back, looking into its single eye. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to kill me, wondering if I could come back to life even if I couldn't regenerate. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see each Vex taken out with a single bullet to the white crystals in their chest.

Cayde-6 walked over to me, " Need a hand? " he said, helping me stand.

My ship descended a few feet ahead. A purple blast from a Vex Cyclopes shot towards it, destroying it instantly.

Cayde stopped, " My ship it is."

 **The Last City**

We arrived at the Tower by night, walking into the Hall of Guardian's.

Zavala let out a sigh of relief, " I'm glad he reached you in time," he said.

Cayde help me sit in a chair beside him.

" What did you find? " Zavala asked.

" I know where the House came from. The Vex had a record on past events on Venus. You'll be surprised," I said, " This House, the House of Dawn, seems to have been formed by an exiled follower of Skolas. It looks like he found followers of his own."

Ikora nodded slowly, " I don't understand why they would build a Warmind. I do know that the Fallen have been making weapons for quite some time, but on this scale..." her voice trailed off.

I shook my head, " I don't get it either. They have to know that it won't work without some type of A.I. They can build the structure, sure, but without A.I, it's useless."

" Unless they use SIVA," said a rough voice.

I turned to see Lord Saladin standing there. His gold and silver armor was always impressive to see, along with the wolf and tree symbols on it.

Zavala sighed, " Saladin, we destroyed SIVA."

Lord Saladin shook his head, " We didn't destroy all of it. I've been finding Splicers around the Plaguelands," he said, " They're moving it somewhere, and Venus might be the place."

Zavala nodded slowly, " Saladin, _if_ what you say is true," he said, making Saladin narrow his eyes, " Then this would mean that they have everything they need," he continued, " SIVA, will be their A.I"

I watched them talk for a few moments before I went exited the room. I went to a small area to the left and sat, looking up to the sleeping god. The Traveler. Though I could still feel might Light flowing through me, it felt like the Traveler had taken away its protection over me. I sighed, looking up to the stars, wandering what the House of Dawn was up to. I knew I wasn't in the best shape to stop them, but I wouldn't stop until their Warmind was destroyed.

I looked to my left and spotted Lord Saladin approaching.

He stood beside me, " I hear you've sustained wounds that refuse to heal," he said.

I nodded.

He looked over to me, " Tomorrow Guardian, you will be back in fighting shape."

" How!? " I asked.

" If you want to continue being a Guardian, then you will take my offer. And fight in the _Iron Banner_."

My eyes widened, " I understand why you're saying this," I said, feeling the wound in my shoulder, " But I don't know—"

" Then continue whining about the pain you feel. When the Iron Lord's fell, they didn't whine about their sacrifice, nor the pain they felt," he interrupted, " They kept fighting, even with the wounds they had, they fought until the very end! "

I sighed, but nodded, " I'll fight. I swear on the Traveler, I'll finish my mission."

He smiled and walked away.

This was my chance. My chance to regain my strength, and stop the Fallen. My chance to regain my strength, as a _Guardian_.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR Revival

Lord Saladin had told me where to go, and when I arrived, I was quite surprised to see him meet me there. He wore his helmet this time, and I looked past him to see more Guardian's approaching.

He nodded, " Well, Guardian, this is it," he said, " Fight to the death. If you can't revive after losing the ability to heal, then you shouldn't be on this mission."

I took a deep breath, looking at the Titan's, Warlock's, and Hunter's like myself.

I turned back to him, " I'm ready. Where's my team? "

He chuckled, " This time, you're the only one on your side. Happy hunting, Hunter."

The other Guardian's looked over to me before they ran off to their own areas. Waiting to kill me. Waiting to...make me stronger. I smiled, then ran forward, towards my enemies.

The first one I saw, was a Titan jumping through the air. He held an Auto Rifle and fired on me. There was a large bridge in the center of the arena. It also provided quite a bit of cover. I slid behind a few crates, taking out my Hand Cannon. It wasn't any special kind, in fact, it was the worst I could find. But if I could win with that...

I aimed my weapon at the Titan's head as he descended to the ground, and shot. He fell backwards by the impact, but I knew it wasn't enough. A sniper bullet shot just beside me. I spun, firing the direction it came while keeping an eye out for the Titan and any other enemies. The Titan came up from my right. I ducked under his bullets, and fired two right into his head. He fell and died, waiting for his Ghost to revive him. The mode was Elimination, so he wouldn't revive until this was over. Saladin only gave us one life. I peeked around the corner to see the blade of a throwing knife fly past me. I fell back, then looked further down the bridge and saw three Guardian's. Two Hunter's and a Warlock. The other four were probably waiting to blow my head off the second they got a chance. I sighed, running out into the middle of the bridge. Right into my enemy.

They shot, so I slid and threw my throwing knife into the head of the Hunter's. He fell over and I turned my attention to the other and fired three shots into his head by the time I stood. The Warlock jumped into the air, reaching his hand back and gathering his Light. Combining Void energy with it, he launched a _Nova Bomb_ at me. I rolled to the side and into the main building to my right. I jumped onto a few crates and waited for the Warlock to enter. Once he did, I jumped down and fired a single shot into his head at point blank range. He fell over and died like the others.

The other four all came at me at once. I barely had time to react. Another Warlock focused his Light into lighting, while the three Titan's grasped the _Hammer of Sol_. The Titan's jumped into the air, throwing their hammers towards me.

I jumped to the side, but saw the _Stormcaller_ Warlock approaching. _Don't let me down, you hear me, Traveler?_ I thought. I reached into the air, trying to wield my Light. I felt it, and grasped it. I pulled out my _Golden Gun_ , and fired. The Warlock was hit in the head by the flaming bullet and died instantly. I turned my attention to the flaming hammers coming my way. Luckily, their flaming hammers didn't last long, as their Light dimmed. They began retreating, but I had them now.

I walked forward, aimed, and fired a shot into each of their backs. They flew into walls, dead. I had won, and with two shots left, I fired them up into the air. Declaring my victory. I was ready. I was ready to face the Fallen. I was ready to be a _true_ Guardian.

Lord Saladin walked up to me as the other Guardian's were revived, " Guardian, you have proven my point," he said, " You never lost anything, you only gained the will to truly _live_."

I took off my helmet and smiled, " Well, I'm not sure I understand, but thank you."

He nodded, " Many Guardian's have never truly died," he said," The past Iron Lord's are forever gone, but they understood what death meant. That brought out the best in them, the people that they really were. It brought out what a Guardian should be."

He patted me on the shoulder, " The fear of death, is what gives us the will to live."

And with that, he left. I repeated his words in my head on my way back to the city. I went to the Vanguard with a smile on my face.

Cayde spun around, " Emilia, we were just talking about you," he said.

Zavala nodded, " You're not fit for the mission anymore."

I shook my head, " Oh don't worry, I'm more fit for the mission than ever before. This is something I have to handle," I said, " After first seeing this new Fallen House in the Cosmodrome, to actually facing it now. With their Warmind. _This_ , is my fight."


	5. CHAPTER FIVE An Enemy Like No Other

I landed on Venus, more ready than ever to take on the Fallen. I didn't know if I could revive, but that didn't matter. What did matter, was that they were planning something big, and I had to stop it. I walked through the same area that I was first injured in, even finding my blood stains of a few blades of grass.

There were Fallen ahead, but as they saw me, they lowered their weapons. I some reason didn't find it odd, but instead looked ahead to the Warmind structure. The full shell of the structure was finished, and I was sure the inside was as well. The Fallen around me watched closely, but never attacked. Once I reached the structure, a large Fallen greeted me. He wore the House flag, a sun with what looked like shards of it falling to an object.

He leaned in close, " You have returned," he said. His voice was deep and raspy, yet commanding. It voice sent chills up my spine, as it perfectly sounded natural for him to speak my language.

I took off my helmet and looked him in the eyes, " I don't know why you haven't killed me yet, but you'll regret it."

The Fallen stood up straight, towering over me, " Before I kill you and your...Traveler, there are things you must understand," he said, waving his hand for me to follow.

It wasn't like I really had a choice, so I began walking behind him. He lead me through the structure. Fallen were stationed every few feet, and the SIVA cords rand through them. We stopped in front of a console that had the SIVA symbol over the Warmind symbol.

He hovered his hand over it, but I knew something he didn't, " You think you're different from the Devil Splicer's?" I asked, " You'll fail just like them. Not able to master what you think—"

He suddenly leaned closer, grabbing me by the neck, " We have mastered this technology," he said, " They were foolish, as was Aksis. I could press this at any time, and release the full might of SIVA across the cosmos."

I swallowed and his grip loosened slightly, " You think they were the foolish ones? "

He nodded slowly, " SIVA, can kill your god. Once I release it, it will counter-terraform the system, giving us back our home," he dropped me to the floor, " Those Splicer's, didn't know what they held. Your god dies today."

He pressed the button, making the building shake. I looked at the screen that was above the console and watched in horror.

The Fallen Kell turned to me, " The Warsats _will_ reach your Traveler, and they _will_ destroy it."

He began walking away.

I stood, " Does this Kell have a name? " I asked, trying to figure out whatever I could use that would help the city.

He turned back to me, " _Thiris_ , Kell of Dawn. The dawn of the Fallen age."

I ran out of the structure, even leaving my helmet behind. The Fallen that were once watching, now raised their guns. They wanted to send a message to the City. They were coming. I climbed into my ship and flew off into space before I could even fully settle in. Once above Venus, I could see the Warsats flying different directions. I opened a map of the Sol System and predicted where they would land.

Three on Earth, in the Cosmodrome, and one on every known planet to the Vanguard.

My Ghost appeared beside me, " I'm sorry Guardian, it takes time for a Ghost to repair himself," he said, " Anyways, we need to hurry. The Vanguard doesn't know what they're up against."

 **The Last City**

I reached the Vanguard just in time. They all turned to me as I frantically ran inside the Hall of Guardian's.

Zavala had a puzzled expression, " Did you eliminate the threat that quickly? " he asked.

I shook my head, " SIVA, it's coming, and so are they," I said, " We need every Guardian out there, now!"

Ikora looked out the window, " There's something coming, meteors? "

I ran up beside her, " No, the Warmind is complete. Those are modified Warsats, carrying SIVA."


	6. CHAPTER SIX Consume-Destroy-Replicate

We quickly flew out to the Cosmodrome. If we didn't hold back SIVA there, we'd lose everything. I stood beside Ikora Rey, Cayde-6, and Commander Zavala. Lord Saladin and Lord Shaxx were standing side by side, for once, and waiting. I looked around. Guardian's could be seen everywhere, protecting what they cared about. We of course left quite a few back at the City just in case the Fallen planned a surprise attack.

The Warsats slammed into the ground ahead of us, releasing smoke that turned the sky an orange color. We didn't realize the scale of the assault, until we saw seven Ketch's come out of portals.

Zavala looked in disbelief, " This is almost the same as the Battle of Twilight Gap..."

The Ketch's hovered above as Skiff's flew down and transported Splicer's. There was something different about them. They seemed complete even before getting SIVA, unlike the Devil Splicer's.

Lord Saladin stood on a small hill in front of us, " Guardian's! Today, you will witness what we truly fight for. SIVA isn't like the Darkness, it might even be worse. If we lose here today, then we lose everything in the future."

The waves of Fallen began rushing towards us, and we ran towards them as well. Each Fallen shot at us Guardian's as we approached, using the same weapons as they used on me. No one would heal from this battle. I grasped my Light, firing at the enemy with my _Golden Gun_. Titan's used their _Ward of Dawn_ and some even used their other abilities. The Warlock's launched bombs of pure Void energy at the enemy, but it wasn't enough. The Fallen were relentless, they marched with purpose. Unlike many Guardian's. I fired my final shot and pulled out my Thunderlord Machine Gun. The Arc energy killed more and more Fallen with each shot. The battle suddenly stopped for a moment. The Fallen backed away.

A single Ketch with SIVA cords flowing around it descended closer to the ground. The Fallen wasn't like the Kell, but they were close. He wore dark, SIVA infused armor and carried a weapon in each of his three arms. He dashed at an unknown speed for the Fallen, and attacked. The battle resumed. I shot at him, making him fall to his knees. He then slammed his hand into the ground, sending cords of SIVA towards me. I quickly jumped to the side and found myself standing in front of someone worse.

Thiris, Kell of Dawn, had come to fight alongside his followers.

He looked around, " After your people have killed a full third of my own, I found a way to repay you," he said, then kicked me away, " Let your blood flow plenty."

I rolled to a harsh stop on a rock, then stood. The Kell wasn't like the others. He was smart, determined. I aimed my Thunderlord at him, but he sliced it in half with the sword he carried. I instead grabbed my knife, and tried to stab him. He grabbed my wrist and reached his arm back, and stabbed deep into my stomach. He pulled out his blade and I fell to the ground. I tried to crawl after him as he stepped inside of a Skiff and flew away, towards the Traveler. Everything went black. I couldn't even hear the screams around me anymore.

 _The fear of death, is what gives us the will to live..._

My eyes opened instantly. The battle around us had slowed drastically, and Lord Saladin was walking towards me.

He helped me stand, " Guardian, you know what to do," he said, " Take this."

I felt my stomach, but there wasn't a hole. I had been revived. I looked back up to Saladin, grabbed his gift, and nodded. Once my Ghost called my ship, I climbed inside and flew off towards the Traveler. Within a minute, I arrived. A Fallen Skiff was hovering right below it, and Thiris was standing on it. He had an object in his hand, a canister.

" Ghost, bring my ship next to his," I said.

My Ghost sighed, " I finally manage to revive you, and you want to get yourself killed."

He did what I asked him to of course, and brought my ship closer. I opened the cockpit, stepping out into the rushing winds. Out before the Kell. Thiris turned around, still holding the canister. Now that I was closer, I realized that it was a bundle of SIVA. If it got inside the Traveler, or even on it, it would replicate and reverse engineer the Traveler.

He stepped closer, putting the canister on his waist, " Warrior, you stole our savior, and now you protect what isn't anyone's to control. I'm not going to control it, I'm going to _kill_ it."

I shook my head, " No, I'm going to kill you, and save the Last City."

I pulled out what Saladin gave me. The Iron Battle Axe felt odd in my hands, but the honor of finishing off SIVA with the same weapon the Iron Lords did, was amazing. We rushed towards each other. I swung my weapon upwards, almost hitting Thiris in the jaw. He spun, cutting into my side. I stepped back, then jumped into the air and slammed the axe down into the Skiff. It shook violently, almost making me fall off, but it also left Thiris open. I ran towards him, and slammed the axe into his side.

He spun his swords, " Our Warmind, Alarich—"

Thiris began shaking. SIVA cords went in and out of his body, and some even through it.

Zavala spoke over the comms, " Emilia, what's happening? The Fallen are dying rapidly."

" I don't know, I didn't do anything! "

Thiris looked me in the eyes and he fell onto his knees, " There are things you do not know," he said and motioned for me to come closer.

For some reason, I didn't feel threatened. I knew he could still move but I knelt down beside him anyways. He whispered something in my ear I never thought I'd hear, but he said something else that troubled me. He fell off of the Skiff, towards the Last City well below us. I sighed, holding the battle axe in my hand. The Traveler hovered right in front of me.

I reached my hand out, and touched it. It was cold and hard, I shouldn't have been surprised about that. But when I touched it, I felt something, and heard a humming noise. I smiled at the sleeping god as my Ghost brought my ship to me.

" Commander, it's time we end this."


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN Alarich Deactivate

We arrived at Venus, and went right to the Warmind. The SIVA that once flowed through it, was now destroying it. They had mastered SIVA, but SIVA had something else as its master. I sighed, looking back to the structure. It exploded before we could go any further.

Lord Saladin stepped forward, " Rasputin," he said, " It finally reeled back in its _pet_."

I looked over to him, " I almost feel sorry for Thiris. Him and his followers cut off one of their arms to remember the third of their people we, and the war, have killed."

He sighed, " And what about the thousands they've killed of our own? "

I shook my head, " That's not the point. If we look at it that way, then we're no better than the Hive. We could be moments away from becoming our own Darkness."

I walked over to a hill and looked up at the sun, which was still visible through the yellow clouds.

 _The Darkness isn't your true enemy. You'll only truly face it once you destroy the darkness that you are._ Those were Thiris' last words. And once I thought about it, we've killed so many Fallen, Cabal, and Hive, that we might as well be our own enemy.

The Light only shines on our side, so brightly that it blinds us.


End file.
